Unexpected Love Is Troublesome
by Dr. Feelgood122191
Summary: Rito finally lets his decision be known; however, it's not who everybody thinks it will be...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey there! This is my first fanfic that I've posted on this sight. I hope that all of you enjoy it! Constructive critisism is appreciated, but no flames, kthx!

Disclaimer: To Love-Ru is not mine; if it was...well, I would be rich, and I wouldn't be making fanfics, now would I?

Chapter One

It's kinda funny how things in life turn out. For example, one day you could win the lottery, and then the next you get robbed. You may blow every bit of money on you at the casino, and then find a hundred dollar bill on the ground. You basically get a whole harem of women to choose from, and you pick the most unlikely one to fall in love with. Or maybe that last one only applies to me.

You see, over time, I realized that I did love Lala and Haruna; I loved them more than anything else. However, they weren't the only ones I loved. I also loved Lala's sisters, Momo and Nana. I loved my sister, Mikan (not like that, you perverts!). I loved Run (and a somewhat brotherly love towards Ren). I loved Oshizu (despite the fact that she's dead). I loved all of my friends and family; Saruyama, Mom, Dad, Peke, Zastin, Akiho (Haruna's older sister, for those of you who don't know), Yami (even though she claims to hate me), Celine, Kyouko, Risa, Mio, Tachibana, Saki, Rin, Aya, and Yuu. We act like a dysfunctional family, and that's exactly what we are; we just somehow make it work.

There is one person who I've failed to mention. And that's the cause of all of my current problems. See, as I said, I thought I loved Haruna and Lala. But, as time grew on, I grew to care for everyone else in a similar manner (some people call that a 'harem'). It wasn't long after I began to truly care for everyone the same way that I noticed something…different. Lala and Haruna no longer stood out in front of everyone else. Before, if either of them entered a room that I was occupying, all of my attention would instantly go to them, and them alone, regardless of who else was in the room at the time. I would get the most flustered around those two than anyone else, simply due to my strong attraction to them.

Yet, as time went on, they faded just enough to the point where I could also see everyone else; no longer was I ignoring my perverted best friend, Saruyama, in favor of those two beauties. No longer did I neglect Mikan because I was paying more attention to my love interests. I even became calmer around women, being able to converse with them normally (although I still tended to have accidents every now and then). But, as my attraction towards Lala and Haruna declined, I noticed my feelings shifting towards another.

And with that, I was gulping as I knocked on the door of the Kotegawa household, hoping against hope that Yuu would be the one to answer…

And Lady Luck seemed to love me today, for it was indeed him who answered the door.

"Ah, Rito! What a surprise. I didn't expect you to drop by; You should've called, I would've been more prepared!" He said brightly, before frowning as he noticed the look on my face. "Something wrong, bud?"

"…Um, actually, yes. You know how you said that if I ever needed to talk to someone, I could come to you?" He nods. "Well, that's what I'm here for. This isn't something you talk about to Saruyama about, since he always gives the same advice, and well…"

He held up a hand. "Say no more. I understand. Come in, come in."

I hesitate before asking, "Yui wouldn't happen to be in…would she? Because this isn't something I want anyone else overhearing…yet, anyway…"

"Nah, she went out earlier. Something about keeping an eye on Lala so she doesn't act 'indecent'…" He replied.

"Ok…good." I sigh in relief, before following Yuu inside.

After he came back with some tea, passing a cup to me, he shifted to a more comfortable position and gave me a look. "Well? Shall we cut to the chase then?"

I gulped, and proceeded to tell him everything. After I had finished, he had a huge grin on his face.

"Well well…That's rather surprising, actually. …So I'm assuming that you didn't come here just to talk to me, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah…Any idea on when Yui be back?"

He looked at the nearby clock. "Probably an hour or so…You want me to make myself scarce for this? Or would you rather have me somewhere in the shadows, just in case?"

I mulled it over for a bit, before finally giving my answer. "I'd like to be alone for this. If all else fails…well, I can trust you to picking up the pieces on this end, can't I?"

He smirked, and said, "You bet, although I highly doubt that's gonna be necessary. She's got the hots for you so bad, it's not even funny anymore. She just refuses to show it. Don't worry bud; Just tell her what you've told me, and you'll be fine. And try not to have any accidents, alright? Even though I'm sure she secretly enjoys it-" Somewhere in town, a certain young rule-obsessed female sneezed, "-I don't think that will help your cause any. …On that note, what of everyone else? What's going to happen if she accepts? If she refuses? What then?"

"…I never thought that far ahead…well, I'm sure one way or another, things will work itself out. They always seem to, anyway." I said, shrugging.

He laughed, clapped me on the shoulders, then stood up, grinning broadly. "That they do, bud. Look, I was planning on visiting Akiho, anyways. So use this remaining time to prepare yourself for the ride your about to be sent on, whether it be good or bad; I get the feeling that you're gonna need it. So, good luck, and remember, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Laughing, he slipped on his shoes and walked outside, heading for his girlfriend's house.

I gulped nervously as I looked at the clock. _'Half an hour left…Well, for better or for worse, it all ends tonight. Finally, I will tell her how I feel…And hope that I survive in the chance she rejects me and then tries to kill me,'_ I thought, before I began to think of what exactly I was going to say…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

My heart was thumping harder than it has ever done so before. As I awaited for her arrival, I began thinking back to all of the times that we have ended up together, whether it was willing or not. Like the first time she became a 'member' (albeit an unwilling member, but a member all the same) of our group. That was also the first time we met Oshizu as well. Sure, she was only coming along as a bossy snob (or so I thought at the time), but still. She always put rules before anything, although those rules were usually thrown out of the window before too long (courtesy of Lala).

Anyway, over time, she began hanging out with us more and more, probably just out of habit (to 'keep an eye on us to make sure we-me and Lala, that is-don't do anything shameful, or something along the lines of that). I chuckled slightly at some of the memories, such as accidentally seeing her naked at the beach. Yet for all of her rules and such, she really began to relax around us, even breaking some of those rules she set.

I think it was the time that I had to bring her some paperwork due to her being sick that I began to really notice her. She always put up such a strong front, and yet she was so vulnerable. Her soft spot for cats was really cute, and even more so when she got all embarrassed about it. Of course, that visit created a couple misunderstandings (such as me accidentally groping her in front of her brother, causing him to assume we were going out or something), but all in all, I think that was probably my favorite moment between the two of us.

A sudden noise caught my notice, and I heard a "I'm home!" coming from the front door. I took a deep breath, steeling myself, and hoped this would go over well.

Imagine the surprised look on Kotegawa Yui's face when she saw me waiting for her in her living room.

"Rito? What are you doing here? W-where is my brother?" she asked. Aww, she's blushing. Maybe this might not go so badly after all…

"He went to go visit Akiho. I had come here to talk about something with him, and thought I'd stay and wait for you." I replied, trying to keep my cool, even though I was sweating more than I had ever done so in my life.

"Oh…I-I see…" She stammered. I didn't know she could turn that shade of red…

Silence reigned for several moments afterward. I half expected her to tell me to leave, yet she still stood there, doing absolutely nothing other than staring at her feet, although the normal color of her face was slowly turning back to normal. It probably wouldn't stay that way for long though, once I began talking…which I might as well get done and over with, before I lose my cool, or, even worse, someone walks in (which Lala has a bad tendency to do so in these situations).

"So…since I'm here, I need to talk to you about something anyway," I started, watching her reaction carefully. If I got that bad of a vibe, I'd high-tail it out of here, telling her to forget about it. So far, so good…

"O-oh really? W-well, then, g-go ahead," She really is cute when she's embarrassed.

"Kote-no, Yui," Her face turned even more red at that, "How long have we known each other?"

"U-Um, about a year or so, I'd say…if you're talking about that we became…f-friends…"

"Oh? We're friends? I thought you thought of the rest of us as shameless acquaintances…" I said, smirking, knowing exactly what her reaction was going to be.

"Well, you _are _shameless," She huffed, glaring at me. I chuckled; seriously, too cute.

"You know just as well as I do that none of those incidents were intentional." Which was the truth, despite what others thought of it.

"Well, I would have hoped so! But it's still inexcusable!" She snapped. Ok, taking a dangerous turn for the worse here…

"Yes, I know, I know. But we all know Lala won't listen to anything we say, because she just doesn't get Earth customs that well…speaking of which, I'm surprised that you took the fact of aliens and such being real so well." Dammit, I was veering away from my original purpose…or maybe it's better that I keep things casual for now.

"Well, what other excuse would there be? Especially after seeing her inhuman strength." Yui countered.

"Well, there is that. But then, why are so you quick to jump to conclusions, especially after being on the receiving end of Lala's inventions more than once? …Actually come to think of it, why does everyone do that? All I am is the victim…"

"…" I think I actually made her speechless. I shook my head; getting way off task.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. Actually, I've heard some rumors, and I wanted to hear the truth from you before I jumped to conclusions." I said conversationally.

"W-what? I mean…w-what rumors?" She asked, obviously nervous.

"Oh nothing much…just the usual rumor of someone liking someone else…" Ok, this was a slight bluff. Although Momo did once mention something about Yui liking me, I had merely brushed it off at the time. Now, however…I was going to take advantage of it. And Yuu had basically said the same thing not too long ago, so…

"O-oh really? I'm not a rumor-monger though…" Oh, it's so cute when you're trying to evade the question, Yui…

"I never said you were. I was talking about the subject of the rumors. Which would be you." Her eyes narrowed slightly at this; here came the most dangerous part. I was ready to run for my life, if necessary.

"Who's been saying stuff about me?" She asked, obviously getting rather pissy at the implications that someone was spreading rumors about her.

"Does it matter? I wouldn't think less of you either way, Yui," That seemed to calm her down slightly, and her face, which was red from anger, was now red from embarrassment. "But…it's the object of your affections that I wanted to ask you about." Her face now drained of color. Looks like I was right on the money. I had to quickly intervene before she reacted very negatively.

"Hey, I already said that I wouldn't judge you, Yui. You're free to like who you want to. There's nothing wrong with that."

"B-but, it's shameful!" She then muttered something under her breath, angrily, it seemed. Now was the moment of truth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." I prodded her, which had the desired effect of her glowering at me, and sure enough…

"I said why did I have to fall in love with someone like you!" She snarled, only to have the color drain from her face yet again. Now here was the tricky part; returning the feelings before she exploded.

"Ah. I thought it was something like that. And you thought it was shameful to like someone like me?" I asked, amused.

"Y-yes! Look at all of the things you do with Haruna and Lala and-!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down, Yui!" I shouted, trying to diffuse the situation. It didn't work. Not that I expected it to.

"No! What is it about them that you find so attractive?" Oh no. Not this kind of talk. I had really hoped to avoid this. "Is it because I'm too bossy? That I don't have Lala's chest or Haruna's curves or-"

I finally silenced her. I risked it all on my actions, and yet it seemed to knock her speechless. And senseless. She raised her hands to her lips, obviously trying to make sense of what just happened. My own lips were still warm from being pressed against hers.

"I did like them, Yui. And I still do." She got a hurt look on her face. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't. But…I only love one person." I got closer to her. "And that person is you. It took me forever to realize it, but I finally understood why I couldn't pick between Lala and Haruna. It was because there was someone else. Someone else that I had fallen in love with. And it was with the last person I would've expected." I put my hands on either side of her face, caressing her cheeks.

"I love you, Yui." And with that, I claimed her lips once again. At first, nothing happened. Then, she began to return my kiss. It only lasted a few seconds, and yet if felt like a millennium. And at the end of that millennium…I heard clapping. The two of us leapt apart, looking at the door.

At the door, there stood everyone. Yuu was clapping like an idiot, Akiho was smiling, and everyone else's jaw was somewhere near their ankles. Well, except for Lala's and Yami's, but that's to be expected. I glanced at Yui, and her face was probably just as red as mine, if not more.

Lala finally squealed. I flinched; I sensed a very awkward moment approaching…

"Oh my god, Rito! I would've never have guessed that you were working so hard on a polygamous relationship!" I face faulted at that; leave it to Lala to say something like that.

"No, Lala, I'm not working on a polygamous relationship. I'm in love with Yui." I said firmly.

"But…weren't you in love with Lala and Haruna, Onii-chan?" Mikan asked.

I sighed. This explanation was going to take forever. _'And yet,'_ I thought, as I looked over at Yui, and, noticing the smile on her face, I grinned. _'I wouldn't have it any other way.'_


End file.
